


The Marauders Constellation

by gwencampbell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jily in later chapters, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, fluffff, literally nothing but fluff, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 23:36:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8264596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwencampbell/pseuds/gwencampbell
Summary: Two boys and the sky.Two boys and a flat.Two boys and feelings they don't know are there.Two boys in love. And it is more beautiful than all the stars in the sky.





	1. Chapter 1

Come out, I have a surprise for you. I know it's late, but you'll love it. RL

Sometimes I wonder why my screen can be too bright for me to look at.. What surprise do you have for me exactly, Remus? SB

Well if I told you, it wouldn't be much of a surprise. And turn down your brightness. RL

Fiiiine. You really are hard to crack sometimes. And aww.. It's quite better to ruin the surprise and just tell me. Please? SB

No! But I will give you a hint. You need to be on the roof of the building to see it. RL

Hmph. You know I'll just ask until you tell me. Will it be, to definition, quite beautiful when we see it, Remmy? SB

Just come out of your room and you can see for yourself. RL

I will Remus, just don't rush me, alright? SB

Alright. RL

I'll be there. SB

Remus stood from his spot on the couch, shivering as his blankets fell to the ground. He gathered the largest, fluffiest, red blanket in his arms and set it by the fire escape so he could grab it when they went up to the roof. He looked out from the windowsill, eagerly awaiting Sirius.

With tired eyes, Sirius made his way to the living room. Getting adjusted to the admittedly-soft light, he walked to the window. He gave Remus a tired smile before asking, "so how are we getting up there, exactly?"

"Fire escape." He stood quickly, grabbing Sirius's hand and pulling him along, stopping only to grab the red blanket. Sirius was not expecting to be pulled, but went with Remus easily. 

Remus was inexplicably excited to show Sirius what he had done.

Sirius was inexplicably confused as to why Remus had dragged him up so late. Or was it so early? Whatever the term, is was a mystery. What could he be showing him at this hour?

They both stopped briefly on the fire escape, the night sky like a sparkling quilt over the city lights that seemed dull in comparison. 

"Look, padfoot." Remus cooed, "the sky is so.. perfect." He dropped sirius's hand now that he didn't have the guise of dragging him along to conceal what was clearly handholding. 

The wind bit at their backs, and Sirius was glad his friend had remembered to bring a blanket. "Let me under there, moons." He said with a tiny chatter of his teeth, not bothering for Remus to 'let him' before pulling the blanket around their shoulders himself.

The wind seemed to die out as the deep burgundy fell to their shoulders, the noise of the streets below them suddenly obsolete. Just two boys and the sky.

After several long, quiet moments, Remus spoke. His voice was soft and reassuring, like he wasn't quite sure he wanted to bring anything up. "Do you know where the star you were named after is?"

"You know how much I loathed our astronomy class, Remmy. Professor Sinistra always gave me bad marks because I only ever cared about the moon." /And you/. He added the last two words silently, laying his head on Remus's shoulder. Being so close was too nice not too.

Remus shuddered as sirius's head hit his shoulder, a zap of cold running through his perfectly warm body.

"Though, I don't mind if you tell me." Sirius added after a beat, afraid he had ruined the surprise by not knowing the star.

Remus pointed to the star, his hand poking out of the slit in the blanket. As it reentered their tent of warmth, Sirius laced their fingers together. 

The stark contrast in temperatures led another torrent of shivers through the both of them, each hoping the other wouldn't notice. Neither did. 

"It's the brightest one, their in the Orion constellation." Remus muttered to try and shake off the electricity.

"Canis Major." Sirius murmured in reply. "The Dog Star. Following Orion as he hunts."

The fact that Sirius' namesake was the Dog Star had made the Marauders laugh many a time. Sometimes, coincidence is so perfectly ironic that you can't help but laugh.

"I know it makes you think of your family."

Sirius understood Remus's earlier tone now. The werewolf didn't want Sirius to have to think of his family. Sirius didn't want to have to think of them either, especially not on a night so perfect as this.

"So there's a new Sirius in the sky. Well, a Padfoot." Remus continued quickly, both nervous and knowing he wasn't making much sense. "I bought a star and named it Padfoot. There's a Moony right next to it."

He reluctantly pulled his fingers from sirius's, pointing to two faint stars in the distance, so close they almost looked like just one.

"Do you like it?"

Sirius, of course, /loved/ it. He stood in shock for a minute, turning to Remus in utter surprise.

His green eyes shone up with such hope that even the oblivious Sirius had to take note.

"You.. you named it after me?" He mumbled, his eyes darting between their two stars and Moony's two eyes, both pairs beautiful beyond belief. "I.. I love it, Moonshine. But you really didn't have to do this.."

He pulled Remus into a tight hug, the blanket falling to the ground as they embraced each other, each man shutting his eyes tightly and wishing this hug were more than friendly. Neither realizing it already was.

Remus was still processing his new nickname. Moonshine. Sirius had come up with it, and just for him. It made him ecstatic, though a bit pressured. Now he had to find one for Sirius. "No, I didn't have to. But I thought you'd like it. Anything for you.. starlight."

Sirius blushed as Remus grinned, 'starlight' ringing in their ears.

"Oh moonshine, when will you learn that nicknames are my job?" He broke the hug, finally, a bit reluctant to do so but even more reluctant to hold on. To hold on could mean hope. You can't have hope that a straight man will fall in love with you. 

To punctuate his (fake) feelings-less-ness, he hit Remus playfully. You know, like bros do.

With a single punch, all of Remus's romantic wistfulness washed down the drain, destroyed by the garbage disposal, on their way to the sewer. He shuffled his feet, picking up the blanket and never making eye contact. "Well I should head to bed." He said solemnly.

Sirius tried to catch his eye, his own brown saucers glimmering with confusion. "You don't have to, remmy. Please, can we stay up here? Just a little longer?" He finally caught Remus's eye, letting his own puppy-dog looks persuade him to stay.

Remus nodded, eyes glistening with the whisper of a tear. "Of course." 

The pair walked to a bench and sat.

Remus looked into the stars, anywhere but Orion, anywhere but their two stars. 

Sirius looked into the sky, his eyes flickering to find the Man in the Moon.

Sirius didn't know what he did wrong. But he was going to make things right anyway. He pulled the eighth-grade-boy-at-the-movies trick and yawned his way into draping an arm around Remus's shoulders, pulling him a bit closer.

"You really are the only star holding me up, Remus. The only one I'll follow through every night and day, no matter what."

Remus moved toward Sirius, a tear or two dropping onto his leather jacket. "I know, we're best friends- no, brothers!" He said with mocking enthusiasm. 

He didn't want to be either of those things. He only wanted to be /with/ Sirius.

Sirius looked at Remus, his heart breaking at the sight of tears. "We are. But not by blood." Sirius gives Remus an ever so reassuring smile. "Blood rather doesn't matter when I'm with you."

Remus closed his eyes, resting his weary head on Sirius's shoulder. They say in silence for almost half an hour. Remus was too sad to say anything, Sirius too hopeless.

Remus was almost to sleep despite how uncomfortable a pillow leather jackets are. The stars were out, after all. 

Groggily, he began to mumble anything that came to mind, just to break the silence, just to try and stay awake. "Nothing matters when I'm away from you. Sirius, i lo..." his stay-awake plan failed. He fell asleep on Sirius' arm. 

Sirius gave Remus a small sigh, believing he had dreamt what he almost heard. It couldn't be anything else. Remus couldn't lo.. he couldn't even think it. Don't give yourself hope.

His excuse for putting Remus in his own bed was that Remus's was too far. All the way on the other side of the flat, in fact.

Really, it was because he wanted a night with him. Just to lay by his side and drift to dreams of sleeping side by side in different circumstances.

He bridal-style carried Remus down the fire escape and back into the flat, back to Sirius's room. After tucking Remus and getting under the covers, he whispers an almost- silent "I love you" to Remus, half wishing he won't hear. Half wishing he will.


	2. Chapter 2

Sirius didn't remember falling asleep, but he remembered waking up. Remus wasn't there anymore. Perhaps he had put Remus in his own bed after all, and just forgotten. Perhaps Remus was mad that Sirius hadn't put Remus in his own bed and stormed out.

Remus was in the kitchen. He had had the strangest dream that Sirius had told him he loved him. It was sweet and almost believable, but how could Sirius loving him be believable?

Sirius decided Remus wasn't mad. He could smell waffles cooking, and Remus never cooked when he was angry. Scratch that, Remus never cooked. How strange.

He headed to bother Remus, like every morning, and probably beg Remus for chips, like every morning. He loved them too much for his own good. It's unhealthy, but he would say the same for Remus and his 'fetish' for chocolate.

Remus took a pair of waffles from the toaster and began to drizzle melted chocolate on top as Sirius waltzed into the room. "H-hey." He stuttered, embarrassed that they had been in the same bed. It was odd, though. He had nothing to be embarrassed about. So why was he?

He turned around and put a bag of chips on a high shelf so just maybe Sirius couldn't reach them. It was too early for chips, anyway.

Sirius gave a small chuckle as he saw the chips on top of the highest shelf. "I'm so offended, Remus," Sirius said, "You know how much I like chips. Maybe even as much as you like chocolate." 

Sirius went right by Remus, never minding the warm chocolate as he put some on his index finger and onto Remus's nose quickly. Take that, Remus. It's what you get for moving his chips.

Remus stuck his tongue out, trying to lick the chocolate off his nose. He couldn't. "You evil fiend!" He took a wooden spoon and got a big scoop of chocolate, holding it over Sirius' head. He began to pour. "Take that!" He laughed, running away from Sirius to avoid revenge. (Even though he deserved it. Who pours chocolate over someone's head at eight am?)

Sirius laughed. "Oh, Remus! You shouldn't have done that." He warned, following the other as quickly as he could. Er, as quickly as padfoot could. With a grin too unnatural for dog and eyes sparkling of revenge to the highest degree, the dog followed him in circles around the island, the chocolate surprisingly staying put on his dark fur.

Remus skated around on his socks, finally falling onto the couch in a fit of giggles. "Padfoot! Padfoot please!" He held up his hands in surrender, accidentally flinging chocolate from the spoon onto the dog's nose. He sat up, eyes wide. "Oh no."

Sirius changed back quickly, the chocolate on his nose. He licked it off without much ceremony and soon jumped on Remus, tickling him to a laughing fit. Sirius was laughing himself as Remus tried to get away, returning the tickles in the process of getting up.

Remus couldn't speak, gasping for breath. "S-Sirius! SIRIUS!" He laughed uncontrollably. Finally, he got away. "Let me eat my waffles in peace!" He grabbed his plate and huffed, sitting down at the table to stuff his face, but he could barely eat because he was still laughing. 

Sirius gave a small sigh. "I promise I'll get a better revenge soon, Remus." Taking out his wand and muttering a quick 'Accio', he got them, the chips that truly got the blame for this whole mess. Pocketing his wand, he walked over to the table and sat down across from Remus. 

His laugher had subsided, but the echo of his racking chuckles was etched in his grin.

Remus finally calmed down, hitting Sirius' arm with the back of his hand. "Chips for breakfast? Really, pads, you're going to kill yourself." He tried grabbing at the chips, but couldn't get them quickly and decided just to go back to his waffles instead. 

He gave Sirius a closed-lip smile, content. 

Sirius couldn't stop laughing, yet. "I'd say the same for you, Moons. With the all the chocolate your eating, you just bloody might." 

Sirius smiled at him, choking on the chips in his mouth for a second before waving off the concern for his health with a hand and a "I'm fine." 

Remus stood quickly. "Are you alright?" He rushed to Sirius, putting one hand on his thigh and one on his back. "Do you need the Heimlich? Mouth to mouth?!?" He put his hand on Sirius' forehead, checking his temperature. Which didn't make much sense, but he did it anyway. 

Sirius looked at Remus with annoyance. "You know, you're almost worse than James on these things." 

James, in all honesty, was the biggest mother hen of them all in the Marauders. Remus came in a close second. 

"And I'll take mouth to mouth, Remus." His eyes sparkling: one, because the words were laden in innuendos, and two, because he would gladly have been given mouth to mouth. Though only from Remus.

Remus smiled shyly, though it didn't last long. 'I'll gladly take mouth to mouth' Sirius had said. Did he mean that he wanted to kiss Remus? God, Remus wanted to kiss him too. "W-what?" He whispered, barely able to form a simple word. 

Sirius realized what he said as soon as Remus stuttered. He looked at Remus and said, voice utterly calm, "Nothing. I'm fine, Remus. Let's just have our breakfasts alright?" 

Sirius doesn't fancy Remus, he doesn't. Or at least to Sirius that what he tells himself. He doesn't want to know almost if Remus even fancies him back. Because it's just better not to know.

Remus' hopes were instantly crushed. "Oh. Right, yeah. Okay. Yeah." He stood, taking his hands away from Sirius' warm body. He sat back in his chair, looking down at his plate. He couldn't bring himself to look at Sirius. 

Finally, he looked up. "Uh, I'm gonna go stay with James and Lily tonight, okay? I just.. I miss James. Yeah, that's it. I miss him and I'm gonna spend some time with the three of them."

He couldn't stop that his heart was beating faster than it should have been. But those piercing eyes, murky yet filled with hurt, were breaking his heart more than he could handle it. 

"Fine," Sirius murmured, his own eyes filled with want. To go with him, or just for Remus to stay at their place. Just for awhile before Sirius had to go, had to get things to fix the motorcycle he'd been working on.

Remus finished his waffles and got up from the table, deciding to just avoid Sirius for the rest of the day. Lily would help him figure it out, she always knew what to do, what to say, how to handle things. 

Somehow, through the day, he ran into Sirius more than usual, despite the fact that that day was the first time he'd wanted to be away from Sirius. 

Sirius couldn't particularly handle every time he passed Remus. Half wondering if someone was making this up as a joke, and the other half wondering if Remus was stalking him. 

He spent most of the day at the grocery store buying too many things. Chips, vegetable, fruits, chicken, -He blames Remus for making him get healthier things and drilling the habit into his mind. Absentmindedly, he got chocolate without even noticing he did. That is, until he was at the counter. Sirius bought some anyway. Iy could make the day of work on his bike and sleeping on the sofa in his misery easier. It always helped Remus.

Remus packed a bag with a change of clothes and his toothbrush. He checked his calendar. Three days to full moon. He put a vial of potion in the pouch of his bag in case he was with James and lily that long. 

Slinging the bad over his shoulder, he walked out the door. "I'm off." He mumbled to Sirius, slamming the door behind him. He apparated to Godric Hollow.


	3. Chapter 3

Lily was cooking up some food for James's return from a mission. Unscathed--with no blood and little scratches, perfectly okay and happy to see her. Saying 'Hi' to her with kisses to her and their unborn child. 

But he wasn't there yet. Yet she didn't worry, not yet anyway. Soon hearing the apparation, she hurried to the doorway.

Oh. Just Remus. She smiled a bit sadly, happy to see her friend, but pained thinking her husband still wasn't home. Late. Scarily late. 

Remus walked to the door of the Godric Hollow house, knocking briefly to let them know he was there but walking in on his own within seconds. 

"Lily!" He yelled out. "James?" He stepped into the kitchen, the warm smell of potatoes rising in the air. "Got room for one more?" He asked, arms outstretched to lily. 

"We have enough room for everyone really, Remus," She answered him, though the answer was obvious. They always had room for Remus.

"Can I stay here tonight?" He asked outright, making sure he wouldn't have to return to Sirius's side.

"Of course. But, why do you want to stay here tonight?" Lily asked him, letting go from the hug and going back to her cooking, starting on the rest of the food. 

Remus opened a drawer and took out the frilliest apron, tying it around his waist and beginning to chop collard greens as he spoke. 

"It's.. Sirius. He made a joke about me giving him mouth to mouth, and things got awkward. We spent the night looking at the stars, we slept in the same bed." He sighed deeply. "And yet he continues to talk about how we're brothers. It sucks."

Remus wasted no time in baring his soul to her, ever the therapist. She had a way about her that made you want to confess.

Rolling her eyes as Remus put on the most ridiculous apron, she started to get the roast chicken ready. Though she did have a hard time getting what she needed, her bump getting in the way a little. 

"Why did it--Oh..." She asked, before listening to Remus's words. "You know this sounds like a love story that will end really horribly or really wonderfully. With a little bit of drama mixed in too." She gave a small sigh, a small laugh, a small bit of pity. "So why was it so awkward? Sirius does things like that, all those innuendos- too much for his own good, if you ask me."

Remus sighed heavily, pulling down a jar of spices he was almost positive lily would need, but wouldn't be able to reach. "It was awkward because of how I feel about him. I don't know, I think he knows I'm in love with him. Er, that I like him. His innuendos don't bother you and James and Peter because you're not in love with him. Er, you don't like him."

Lily gave Remus a small nod of 'thank you' as she finished up the roast chicken.

"They can bother us. It just that we're absolutely used to them." Because being mutual kind of friends with Sirius for about ten years, you get used to his.. special.. kind of humor. "And Remus, neither of you have been hiding your feelings for each other too well around the rest of us. You two bicker and talk almost like an old married couple. Which is a compliment, just so you know."

Remus opened the oven door for her. "Lily, you're supposed to be burning my fancies at the stake, not encouraging them." He was chopping vegetables rather aggressively now, putting groves in the cutting board accidentally. "I need to stop thinking this way- feeling this way. Help me."

"Remus," She went over by him, taking the knife away so he wouldn't hurt the cutting board- or himself. "I'll help you. Just stop cutting the vegetables for a second." 

Lily set the knife down and got the roast chicken into the oven, taking Remus to the living room so she could talk to him. "How do you want me to burn them at the stake? Because I can, though this situation in itself is pretty hard not for me to encourage it..."

Remus gladly let her take the knife, sitting shakily in the sofa. "I don't know, lily. I just don't know. I love him, and he thinks of me like a brother, and I can't. I just can't deal with it." 

He looked in his lap, then back up at lily. "I think I need to find a new place to live. Germany is supposed to be nice. I could go live there. France, maybe. I'm friends with a few professors there, I'm sure I could get a job at Beauxbatons."

She stared at him, pity in her gaze as he shook on the sofa. "I think you're right. Maybe a place to live could do you some good...but don't go too far, okay? I want you to be there after the baby's birth. You are going to be its Uncle, Remus. Remember that. Chose what you want. But don't stray too far. I need someone to talk to that isn't James or Sirius or Peter. You were one of my first friends. I rather do want your presence close." She didn't really mind how selfish she was being. She was pregnant, after all.

Remus smiled at her, leaning over to hug her. His arm brushed against her stomach and he looked at her bump with wide eyes. "Is he kicking? I think I just felt him kick!" 

Remus wanted a baby, but didn't have anyone to have a baby with. He was going to practically steal this one away from James and Lily whenever he could, and was very excited about any developments in the fetus. 

For a moment, Sirius was out of his mind. 

Lily smiled at him as he gave her a hug, returning the embrace in earnest. She looked quickly at her bump as her baby gave a kick, recognizing Remus's voice as much as his touch, accidental or not. "I think he did. Which makes me sure as ever that James is the father of this one." 

She leaned against him and closed her eyes. For a moment, James had been out of her mind. But now, she was just worried. Again.

Remus smiled at her belly, looking up with an idea behind his eyes. "There's more important things than this silly crush on Siri, aren't there?" He kissed Lily's cheek, running out the door. "I'm going to figure out how to have a baby!" He called to her, apparating before she could give her two cents worth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the end is kinda sketchy. Just stay with me, okay?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A ridiculously short chapter! Enjoy!

Remus was back in his flat, and found Sirius quickly. "I want to have a baby." He stated simply. 

Working on the motorcycle with a very warm sweater surrounding him and his growing long hair put in a way too messy bun, Sirius barely even knew Remus was there.. until Remus's voice cut through his running thoughts. 

"Remus!" Sirius stared at him in wide eyes, before they hardened a little when he looked at him. "W-what...did you say?" He asked, confusion ridden in his tone.

Remus walked over to him and took his monkey wrench, tossing it aside. His smile was huge, and a bit eccentric. "I want a baby. Marlene could carry, you're good friends with her, I'm sure she wouldn't mind if you asked. Let's have a kid!" 

He laughed slightly, speaking the next words shyly. "You know, as a roommate-friend type.. Situation.."

The word 'friend' really cut more than it should have, the word like a block of ice dropped on his chest. The sweater he'd stolen from Remus wasn't helping much with metaphorical ice.

Sirius wasn't smiling as he looked at Remus. "I think she would mind, Remus. She has her family to take care of as much as her own life. And a kid is a lot of work. I know this idea could be good, but Remus, with the war going on, do you really think having a child is the best idea?" 

He knew his words were cutting deep, but this entire situation is so awkward and insane that he had to shut the idea down.

Remus was crushed. He had thought that this was such a good idea, but apparently Sirius thought otherwise. "B.. But.. James and Lily are having a baby.. And.. And.." He didn't know what to say. He didn't really have an argument to have a kid, didn't have anything to say. "Please?"

Sirius never was one for being rational. But apparently now was the time to be. "I-I...Remus I don't even know what to say. I don't even know if I fancy you or even if you fancy me. We haven't even kissed, much less done the acts necessary for a child. I'm sorry but now isn't time to have one. Just wait alright? Let's take care of James and Lily's baby before we have our own."

Remus' heart pounded. Sirius was talking about fancying him, about kissing him. No. Wait. He was talking about /not/ doing those things. His heart rate slowed. "N-no. I guess we don't know those things." 

He knew. He knew how he felt about Sirius. "I'm going to bed." He said sharply. He turned and walked out of the garage, up to his flat. God, that was embarrassing.


End file.
